


just let the feeling grow

by spacenarwhal



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenarwhal/pseuds/spacenarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three freckles on the inside of Peggy’s right thigh and Steve names them something new each time he sees them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just let the feeling grow

There are three freckles on the inside of Peggy’s right thigh and Steve names them something new each time he sees them.

Above him, Peggy laughs. It’s a full-bodied sound that makes her stomach jump under his palm and her breasts bounce beneath the silky material of her chemise. Steve presses a kiss to the one closest to him (Betsy, he’d dubbed it minutes ago and Peggy had snorted and kicked him in the back with the heel of her foot). “You’re utterly ridiculous.” Peggy says without heat, her mouth turned upward in a smile that makes Steve’s heart trip over itself as badly as his feet used to in his father’s old shoes. She strokes her fingers through his hair gently, and Steve catches her hand, kisses her fingers, loves her red lacquered nails and the thin gold band on her ring finger. Peggy’s mouth softens at the gesture—“My hopeless romantic.” She murmurs, touching his cheek—and Steve presses another kiss to the heart of her palm.

“Ladies,” he says solemnly, nodding to the constellation of freckles on Peggy’s thigh and Peggy’s eyes are bright with mirth, face flushed pink and hair a frizzing mess. She spreads her thighs wider when Steve’s hands land on them, makes room for him to wiggle lower. Steve loves this, loves the soft angles of her hip bones, being allowed to touch the wiry hair that grows dark between her legs and feel her shiver in anticipation.

He was new to this before her, but he’d heard his fair share of conversations during his tour as Captain America, when his greatest responsibility was selling victory bonds. And what Steve didn’t know she was more than willing to teach him, as frank in her direction as she was during basic training when she taught him how to throw a punch that would maximize on his strengths despite his small stature.

Peggy is glistening wet already, skin flushed a dark pink that reminds Steve of orchids. He’s always surprised by how sensitive she is, sighing at the light brush of his finger over the center of her, her hips twitch when he rubs a circle over her clit. “Steve,” she says and there’s a warning edge to her voice, but there’s laughter there too.

“Can’t rush a man doing such delicate work Agent Rogers.” Steve answers, earns another jab of her heel against his back and Steve grabs a hold of her leg, shifts her thigh over his shoulder. Peggy’s laugh is cut short when Steve finally leans in, opening his mouth over her, sucking a kiss to the skin right beneath her clit. She shudders, her thighs tensing in Steve’s hands. She groans when he sucks the tight bud into his mouth, rolls his tongue over it, again and again, getting wetter against Steve’s face, taste heavy and scent heady in his nose.

Peggy’s fingers shake against the crown of his head, squeeze a fistful of hair and Steve grins against her skin, stops sucking in order to lick hard over her. “Don’t get cocky Captain.” She chides, but her breath catches in her chest, and Steve kisses the apex of her thigh, releases her right leg so he can press his thumb against her, slick and hot and giving just a little when he applies pressure with the ball of his thumb. “Well not yet.” Steve answers and she responds with a sharp yank of his hair. His laughter against her earns another earnest jerk of her hips. The muscles around his thumb contract almost in time with her panting breath, tighter and slicker the more Steve licks at her clit.

She makes a rough noise, breathless and quick, shivering hard and grinding up against his tongue. He loves her, how honestly she wants this, there are no inhibitions between them in moments like this. “Steve, Steve, oh, just—ah!” She breathes hard through her nose, hips working frantically against his mouth and Steve lets her, lets her set a near punishing pace. He doesn’t let his thumb slip any further inside her, keeps his thrust swallow and light as she takes her pleasure from his tongue against her clit. He glances up at her, takes in the sight of her head tipped back into the pillow, blush spreading down her throat, over her chest, her breast rising and falling with each gasping breath she takes. The hand that isn’t his hair is touching her breast, the chemise pulled down, fingers stroking over the dark pink of her nipple.

Steve’s own body hurts, blood burning hot through his veins and aching between his own legs where he’s harder than he thought possible, but she’s so close already, Steve can feel it. He raises her leg a little higher on his shoulder, pushes the other just a fraction wider, enough to change the angle at which he can touch her and she mewls, body going tense and straining up beneath him as the muscles around his thumb go tight.

Her hips roll, once, twice, three times more before her muscles go loose, her hand falling from his head and reaching for his shoulder. She pulls him upward, thighs going tight around his waist and mouth fierce against his. She’s never been shy, his Peggy, and Steve marvels at her daily, her passion and the fire that drives it, how calmly she can carry herself while having all of it inside. Her chemise is damp with sweat, rucked up around her ribs now and pulled down beneath her breasts, but neither of them bothers with removing it now, Peggy already reaching between them. Steve groans when her hand closes around him, firm and steady, guiding him inside until all he knows is her. The taste of her in his mouth and the sound of her sigh in his ear and the feel of her, everywhere, everywhere, everywhere.

“Fuck, Peggy.” She laughs again, mouth pink and smiling, “You’ve always had a way with words Steve.”

Her hands are hot over his shoulders, nails digging into the skin there as he moves, desperate for every part of her he’s allowed. It never lasts long enough and Steve knows it never will, but while it does it’s beautiful. It’s not enough to forget the war or what’s been lost or what they still stand to lose, but it’s enough to remind him of everything there is worth living for. His wife and the life they’re piecing together, piece by piece. It won’t be any kind of life Steve ever imagined for himself but it’ll be theirs. Steve wants it. He gets to have it.

“Alright. You can be cocky now.” Peggy sighs, propping herself up on one elbow, leaning against his side. The chemise has finally come off, kicked somewhere to the floor. Steve touches her shoulder (there are freckles there too. Steve will commit them all to memory) and smiles at her, the softened edges of the world coming back into focus.

“Well I live to please.” He says smugly, tugging her completely on to him. Peggy chuckles sleepily against his chest, biting down lightly before turning her face to rest her cheek over the same spot.

“And you do that wonderfully, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to work on my homework but I wrote some Steve/Peggy oral instead. Well, it is the season of giving right?
> 
> The title is from Bliss from Mariah Carey.


End file.
